


Don't tell Jr.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [15]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: At least I tried, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Still no smut, Swearing?, Why Did I Write This?, lel, making out cause wynaut, the robot is their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Wrench had been so busy through the week that he and Marcus hadn't had much time together at all, blowing shit up in his opinion was a lot to do alongside hacking servers that had valuable information, of course. So it came to no-ones surprise when Marcus all but dragged said punk to the ratty and old toilet. A drastic measure apparently."Woah, Marcus! Wow, i feel like Harry Potter right now-" he began to ramble on but was cut off by 'the' stare from the hipster, shutting him up immediately.That was the last he said for a while.





	

Wrench had been so busy through the week that he and Marcus hadn't had much time together at all, blowing shit up in his opinion was a _lot to do,_ alongside hacking servers that had valuable information, of course. So it came to no-ones surprise when Marcus all but dragged said punk to the ratty and old toilet. A drastic measure apparently.

"Woah, Marcus! Wow, _really_ feeling like Harry Potter right now-" he began to ramble on but was cut off by 'the' stare from the hipster, shutting him up immediately. He didn't complain when Marcus all but pushed his mask up to  _snog the shit out of him_. He didn't.

This time the kisses lasted much longer, essentially it turned into a heated make-out session, leaving both the hackers breathless when they did pull apart. Marcus practically smiled at the sight of Wrench's mask changing from a '! !' and quickly to a '<3 <3' as he pushed his mask back down again with a slight  _delirious_ chuckle that had managed to slip past his lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Marcus shook his head at the question, only fully realizing what he had done after Sitara had finished her lecture from the other side of the door, it had brought a light blush to his cheeks when realization set in. The toilet they were both wasn't big per-say; the sink was on the left wall, which Wrench was leaning on, the toilet was on the far back wall that was most the away from the door and to top it all off, the last wall had barely anything on it. The paint from before Dedsec had been there was starting to peel, since no one wanted to stay in the small toilet just to  _doodle_ , making up for the fact there wasn't any graffiti on the wall some spiders had made their way into the corners of the wall.

"Yeah, Wrench. Very The Boy Who Lived right now" Wrench nodded at what he had said, seeming serious before snickering at what they were both doing in the  _ratty old toilet_.  

"Have to admit that this week hasn't been that much fun without you man" Marcus sounded almost sheepish to admit what he was saying, scratching his head. It earned a '? ?' from Wrench as he listened to what the hipster was saying. He decided to shut Marcus up with a shake of his head.

"Just shut up, M. I get it" he didn't really, but he felt like he should at least  _say_ he did. They both spent maybe a little  _too long_ in the toilet together by the other members opinion but they didn't comment on it right away when the hackers did emerge. They left the commenting till much later, when the two were sitting on the couch with Wrench Jr. near the side of the couch, screaming about being in danger or something that Marcus didn't listen to.

\------

The conversation didn't start out of nowhere, the other members had all decided to leave whatever thing they were doing to huddle round the couch- even Josh had been brought along by Sitara, protesting he didn't see the point of the huddling but kept mostly quiet about his protests so they could all talk. It started with Ray;

"Been meanin' to go to the bathroom- only certain  **someone's**  took so long" that earned a look of '? ?' from Wrench and an annoyed grumble from Marcus who had to turn around to face the group.

"Go now, Ray. It's unhealthy to keep that in man" 

"But he's got a point, Marcus" Sitara began to speak after Marcus had, holding a hand up when Wrench was going to speak, "you two spent an awful amount of time in there. _Alone_ "

Wrench's mask displayed two '= =' at what was being said, but, for the sake of being him, he had to piss around with them. "Oh definitely, best minuets of my life" he looked at Marcus with his mask displaying a '~ ^' at the look of ' _shut up'_ from the hipster.

"Oh, really? Is that why you two have practically been _eye fu-_ " Wrench shot up from the couch, stopping Sitara from finishing her sentence with a '! !' on his mask.

"Not in front of Junior! We don't tell Junior that"  

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been quiet for a while i decided we all needed this. In a closet of all things. Can i say everyone's welcome?  
> No? okay ;-;


End file.
